Fly Away
by Devoid
Summary: It's a Draco/Harry story, but it's not quite what it seems.


Title: Fly Away  
Author: JD Posten (devoid@fanfiction.net)  
Archive: fanfiction.net (devoid); eventually my own personal fic'ive  
Category: Song Fic; Angst  
Pairings: Draco/Harry  
Disclaimer: Characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling. Lyrics are by Poe. "Fly Away"  
Rating: PG (I guess)  
Warnings: This contains SLASH references. Slash means boy/boy or girl/girl pairings..  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: Thank you to Abaddon for inspiring this sappy thing, and Ivy, for just being that all around cool veela. In fact, you know what, you should go read Ab's fics right now. Go.. Shoo... Get.. Because this fic is based on "Empty". Go Read Ab's Stuff!!! 

  
  
  
.....  
  
  
  


_It makes sense that it should happen this way_

_That the sky should break, and the earth should shake_

_As if to say: Sure it all matters but in such an unimportant way_

_As if to say:_

It wasn't your typical battle.  Though the death count was high, the war wasn't bloody.  The bodies that lay over the field looked peaceful, as if sleeping.  But it was a sleep they would never awaken from.  The man who walked across the field was solemn.  He had known many of those now dead.  It shouldn't have ended the way it had and the victory was a hollow one.

He would only have a brief moment of reflection before more arrived to clear away the dead.  His eyes held an eerie calm to them, making him seem almost cold hearted.  He sat down on the grass, hugging his legs to his chest in a child-like manner.

"Well, love, we did it.  You were right.  You said we could beat him and we did.  He's gone.  Forever.  But then again, so are you.  Why did you do it?  Huh?  Why did you have to be the hero?"  He paused in his speech, wiping away a tear.  "I wish… I wish I could be angry with you, but I know I would've done the same thing, if I had been in your shoes."

He released his legs and stretched out on the grass, laying on his back to stare at the starless sky.  It was early morning, just before dawn.  Once the sun rose medics would crowd the field.  But for now the young man was alone to reflect.

"It's pretty bad here.  Voldemort's gone, thanks to you, but there's a lot to deal with.  Ron is in intensive care.  He took a pretty harsh blow.  Mrs. Weasley has been fretting about it, but you know how she is.  Sirius and Remus caught Wormtail.  Sirius will finally be free.  Of course, his performance these past few weeks probably earned him his freedom as well.  But poor Professor Snape.  At least McGonagall has a nice ceremony planned for him.  I miss you already."

The man sighed, closing his eyes to the sun as it started to creep over the hills.  He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being shaken gently.  He opened his eyes slowly.  An older man stared back at him concerned.

"You okay, kid?" he asked, his voice gruff.

"Yeah… I'm okay."

_Fly away, sweet bird of prey_

_Fly, fly away_

_Nothing can stand in your way_

_Sweet bird, if you knew the words_

_I know you'd say: fly, fly away_

The ceremony was simple, yet tasteful.  There was quite a large turnout, after all, the boy had been a martyr, had saved them all.  Ron Weasley had just gotten out of the hospital, and made an appearance.  He sat with Hermione, and held her hand as she cried.  A long procession made its way up to the casket to pay their last respects.  Not all of the mourners went to the grave for the burial.  And soon only the young man was left alone with his lover's body.

_It makes sense that it should hurt in this way_

_That my heart should break, and my hands should shake_

_As if to say: Sure it don't matter except in the most important way_

_As if to say:_

He stood at the foot of the grave, willing the tears to keep from coming.

"I remember that day we met in the robe shop.  And those first four years of hating you.  I thought such horrible things.  I never thought that things would change so much, and that I would have fallen in love with you."  He smiled for a moment, but the seriousness quickly returned.  "I don't think I told you enough.  But I did.  I will love you until the end of time.  You complete me in a way that nothing else could, ever will.  And we will be together again, just like you promised."

_Fly away, sweet bird of prey_

_Fly, fly away_

_I won't stand in your way_

_Sweet bird, if you knew the words_

I know that you'd say: fly, fly away 

He shivered against the cold.  "Winter is coming soon," he sighed.  "You once told me that if anything should ever happen to you, that I wasn't allowed to die with you.  That I had to keep on living.  I almost felt like I should have been the one to say those words.  It makes me wonder if you hadn't been planning this all along.  Life is so very precious.  I'll live for you, love.  Just wait for me here."

_It makes sense that it should feel just this way_

_That you slowly fade and yet still remain_

_As if to say: Everything matters in such an invisible way_

Harry Potter took one last look at the tombstone, smiling sadly as he turned to go.

"Good bye, Draco."

_As if to say: It's O.K._

Fly...away 

***

Draco Malfoy

November 1979 to November 1997

"He Will Never Be Forgotten."


End file.
